Fixed and wireless telecommunications networks comprise many network nodes interlinked by high speed interfaces. The interfaces transport control plane and user plane data packets across the telecommunications networks. Typical network interfaces may be 10GE links supporting thousands of subscriber sessions, wherein each session uses one of many different protocols. Network operators may use monitoring equipment to analyze the network's performance. The monitoring equipment captures data packets from the links and presents the data to a user. The volume of data captured from the links is enormous and includes information for each of the OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) layers of the protocols used in thousands of sessions.
Presenting the data captured from network links to users in a manner that is understandable and useful is difficult to achieve because there is simply too much data to display to the user. The amount of data can overwhelm the user and important data becomes buried.